


First Steps Amidst Strumming

by chronos_dragons



Series: Singing Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronos_dragons/pseuds/chronos_dragons
Summary: Steve finds himself captivated one day to a beautiful melody. Its words spoke to him. The lyrics perfectly describing his feelings about her. Natasha Romanoff. Who was playing such a song?Could he gather his nerves to take a step forward with their relationship? Because he can't help it. He can't help that he was falling for her.A light AU where heartaches and deaths don't exist just smiles and hope.





	First Steps Amidst Strumming

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel characters or the song. I own nothing here except for plot.
> 
> I recommend playing the song Can't falling in love in the background while reading.

Soft strums of the guitar hummed through the air. The sound was gentle and soothing. Then another guitar joined in combining to make a harmonious melody.

The song was very familiar, an old song about love. But not as old as him.

Steve wondered, who were playing the song? The headquarters were teeming with present and retired Avengers today an unusual occurrence.

He followed the melody till it took him outside to the patio. He could spy two individuals playing guitars: a redhead and a brunette.

Natasha and Wanda.

Silently, he observed from behind view. They were sitting on the benches with their guitars on hand strumming, setting up the song. The trees shaded them directly from the sun.

"Wise men say, Only fools rush in."

A voice of a pure angel sang out.

Natasha's.

He never knew she could sing like that, never knew she was musically talented.

A smile graced his lips.

"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin."

There were still a lot of things they didn't know about each other after years knowing each other. How her voice invoked such emotion, how the sunlit her up, and it was... beautiful. How stunning she looked right now, no, she was always this and more.

"If I can't help falling in love with you?"

Wanda joins in, she was as vocally talented. Her fingers strummed slowly, feeling the song flow through her.

"Like a river flows, Surely to the sea, Darling, so it goes."

The way their voices blended was magnificent. He felt the song resonate into his core.

The days of companionship and friendship with Natasha bloomed inside his mind. Late-night talks, spars, meals, and them together in silence, all the built-up understanding strengthening them.

Both of them were adamantly lonely people.

But in that loneliness, they figured out that they were not alone.

"Take my hand, Take my whole life, too."

He imagined it.

Wishing he could take her hand and hold it forever, but he knew she was wary of romance. Love is for children. He heard her say it was once. Then here he was, a coward. A dichotomy of his legend.

Whenever they were together, whispers followed. Obsessive paparazzi's constantly bombarded their lives-- the Avengers, especially him and Natasha. People would always talk about them. They were too different from the rest of the gang.

Captain America and the Black Widow.

The War Hero and the Russian Whore.

It went against the image of Captain America.

But he couldn't help it. Wishing. Even if he's doubtful how to approach a dame like her, he couldn't help but feel swept away by those fluttering masses of butterflies evading his shield, breaking inside his suit, settling inside his stomach.

Constant uphill battles proved her worthiness as an Avenger. But still, did she not see? Her past mired by a ledger of sins committed under orders, but did she not believe the good in her?

That her ledger was not her defining trait.

The strumming stopped, the song's spell broke.

Natasha turned and waved at him.

Intuitively they were aware of each other's presence always.

"Hey, Steve, glad to see you," she teased, "Come, join us."

Hesitation flitted on his mind.

And yet...

Steve walked towards them with a grin, rubbing his nape. His chest felt heavy as he drew near. Hot. It was too hot.

"Don't stop on my account. You both play very well."

"Tell her that," Wanda grunted.

"You wanted to learn a new song... my rules, my way," Natasha mockingly scolded Wanda.

"You teach? Also, when did Wanda get a new guitar?" Steve hid his amazement by feigning interest in Wanda's seemingly new guitar.

"The guitar's from Clint. His gift. She plays it decently enough," Natasha replied. "She needs polishing first."

She fanned her hands to her face away from the sweltering heat.

Both women were wearing light tunics against the warm summer sun, he observed. Natasha's green tunic complimented her mirthful green eyes. While pink emphasized Wanda's youthfulness, still learning and unsure.

He recalled his youth, a different time between men and women. The courtship. Relationships. Romantic notions of purity prevailed his time, though there were exceptions.

Back in the day, if he had met Natasha, he wasn't sure if he could even talk to her. Skinny, puny Steve Rogers would stutter simply before her. Only upon facing the peril of death, did he asked Peggy. Too late. 70 years late.

But today.

Today's romance was vastly unconventional for him, it was easier yet confusing. Lustful. Open. People rushed to find long-lasting love or just a night of love. Simple and complicated. The concept of this time's love was foreign to him.

Still, it was love.

Natasha was both near and far from him. No matter what era you would place her, her uniqueness would shine through. With her, everything blurred along the lines of friendship and romantic undertones. Cowardice prompted him to hide it all in a guise, and solely admire her from a distance.

Wanda examined him. Like she had heard him.

Her eyes narrowed on his sullen face, she definitely heard him.

"Yes to the other question. And we've been here for some time waiting for progress. You could judge us," Natasha playfully remarked as she stood up.

"I can play," Wanda glanced at Natasha, her deadpan glare intensified.

Steve chuckled at the exchange. "No judgment needed, please, I can say both of you are really talented. Speaking of talents... I never knew that you can play and sing, Nat?"

"Trade secrets, old man. A woman must have her secrets." Natasha gave him a quick wink.

"Hmm... were you playing Elvis Presley? Was he the one that Clint liked? He recommended him to me. Since then I've searched him up, he got lots of good songs. Especially the one you played just now."

"Correct, that was Can't Help Falling In Love. Clint used to blast off Elvis' albums while we trained. It got tiring. But among other songs, it's a good one to start off," Natasha explained.

"I don't know much about music, but the melodies were wonderfully done."

"Say, old man wanna learn? I can teach you." She placed her guitar right next to Wanda who was busily practicing the new song.

"I've got time." Steve almost let out an audible breath as soon as Natasha moved closer towards him.

"You'll need more than time, Captain, to learn it."

Steve realized how close they were standing. Every part of her was beautiful, her lithe and compact body that could bring down her opponents. He's aware of her. Her strength, kindness, determination, and everything about here was worthy of admiration.

He couldn't help it.

Mere inches were separating them.

Should he ask her for dinner tonight?

"If you're done with... whatever this is, I'll go back inside," Wanda exclaimed, her accent thick. The two of them guiltily looked at Wanda, they had forgotten about her.

They watched her pack her guitar, preparing to leave, humming a familiar tone. It's lyrics unspoken and echoing.

"Wise men say, Only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you..." her voice trailed singing, walking away from them.

The song lingered in the air.

Maybe the wise men were right, fools do rush in. Because that's what fools who are in love do, they do indeed rush in.

Steve and Natasha both looked at each other, their eyes smiling silently.

"Cap! Just tell her, I'm tired of you! Shouting your thoughts. You. Are. Loud," Wanda interrupted near the doorway. They both flinched in surprise, heads turned to her direction. Her wide smile mocked them. Then she promptly vanished from their line of sight.

His heart raced, was he that obvious?

Natasha chuckled after hearing Wanda's complaint. She tilted her head and eyed the man with twinkling curiosity. "What was all about that, Steve? A penny for your thoughts?"

Steve lowered his gaze. "Nothing, I might... I was thinking too loudly about dinner tonight. Her powers," he maneuvered through the conversation, "They're terrifyingly instinctive. I guess I'll tune down my thoughts... how about you? Does she ever hear yours?"

"Surprisingly, no, we never had that problem together. Though... what's for dinner tonight? Is Vision cooking? Please no, his taste buds are questionable."

"Sam volunteered to cook."

"Let me guess... his mom's famous chicken noodle soup?" Natasha scoffed.

"It's quite delicious," defended Steve quiet truthfully.

"We had that last night, the other night, and last weekend," she stated incredulously. Her face scrunched up on the idea of eating the same meal. Take-out was always a disaster between the Avengers. Most of the team could not cook, but those who could cook were either too occupied or too lazy.

Natasha sat down on the bench, positioning her guitar on her lap once again. Steve could feel his palms getting clammy. This was his chance.

 _"Just ask her out,"_ his inner voice shouted.

"Let's talk about it later, we still got time. We could start the basics first. Come sit with me." Natasha scooted to the side, giving space for Steve.

"What?" Steve asked, surprised after his train of thought broke off.

"Sit. Don't you have time to learn? Or is your old age catching up?"

"Yes... let's, uh, learn," he replied back, taking his place beside Natasha's. A loud space was between them.

The bench was big enough for them to keep his distance. Willowy, calloused hands strummed the guitar. The melody started again, enchanting him. Then it stopped, Natasha watched him curiously. Noticing the distance between them, she shifted closer to him.

"Alright, look at my hands. Here we have the six strings, they form the chords..."

* * *

Throughout the whole day, several Avengers noticed them practicing the guitar. Tony had sneakily taken a picture of the two, and he'd instructed FRIDAY to file it away. Scott's jaw dropped upon seeing them, it was rare to find them so open to each other. Clint had almost interrupted them, but the others managed to stop him on time. No one dared to bother them, finally, was the shared sentiment by the consensus. Everyone could see that two were mutually attracted to each other.

Almost everyone, among the Avengers, ran a bet on who would ask who first, Steve or Natasha?

Nestled in the common area, the bettors made their case with their bets. Namely Sam and Tony.

"Red's going to ask first. She's the type of woman who takes charge."

"I think you're off the mark here, Tony. My boy Steve got this."

"Please, you'll be the one who's gonna end up a hundred bucks short. Here are the facts Birdbrain, Capsicle is still a virgin, he trembles when he's near a woman. He's a boy-scout. The perfect gentleman."

Tony and Sam were arguing for the fourth time who was going to ask who first. Clint, Vision, and Rhodey tiredly watched the television tuning out the two. When would they finish? They were all anticipating for the return of the two almost-couple.

"I think I'm gonna go with Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark," Peter joined in, he had dropped by after school, from the kitchen.

He and Wanda had taken over the kitchen, cooking for dinner. They were both hungry and could not wait for Sam any longer, even if they're exhausted. He was preparing the salad while Wanda cooked the salmon.

"What did you say, kid!" Tony exclaimed humorously at Peter, who was busy prepping up.

"See, it's gotta be Steve!" Sam shouted.

"Hey, manners, please. No shouting, we're watching TV," Rhodey glared at Sam. "For the record, Sam, Natasha's going to ask first. Don't underestimate her."

Wanda rolled her eyes at the noisiness of the team. Opening the oven, she checked to see the potato gratin. Almost ready. Her attention turned to the seared salmon, it's aroma permeated in the room. They could finally eat, just a few more garnish.

"Peter, are you done chopping the parsley?" Wanda inquired.

"Almost done, here," he passed it on to her.

"Please prepare the plates. They're on the right... no, left, the third cupboard. Right there. Dinner's almost ready."

Twilight sky filled the massive windows as they prepared the table. It was already late. The youngest Avengers were serving dinner when the door suddenly flew open. It was Scott barreling in.

"Guys! They're coming! Act cool," Scott yelled hurriedly to the group. The door slammed with a loud bang. Sam and Tony froze up, the others scrambled to the dining table trying to look innocent.

Click.

The door opened again.

"Mmm... Smells good," a surprisingly glowing Natasha, remarked.

Scott's jaw dropped, once again, a couple of times that day actually. He rarely witnessed Natasha, the freaking Black Widow, smiling. And... And... Glowing?!

Scott would have gotten over his shock, but Steve followed it up with an interesting comment.

"We're going out tonight," Steve addressed to them with a smirk. "Don't wait up for us tonight."

"Together!?" Tony and Sam yelled in unison.

"Wait, the two of you?" Rhodey prodded some more.

"Yes, together," eyes focused on her the only person who mattered inside the room, Natasha's, Steve answered confidently. "Shall we, Nat?"

"See you in a minute," Natasha smiled.

The Avengers stared at their disappearing figures with disbelief.

* * *

"I won!" Tony jumped, "Take that Bird brain!"

"No way, are you blind?! Steve was the one flirting full on!"

"Nope, didn't you hear her?"

Peter, Wanda, and Vision shared a look of exasperation, this was the mighty Avengers.

* * *

Steve ran his hand through his hair one more time. Both had settled on dressing casually, him in a brown bomber jacket, grey sweater, and dark denim. He waited for Natasha to appear in the lobby. At last, he saw her clad in a leather jacket, red turtleneck, and tight leather pants.

Like the ballerina she was, she glided beside him. Her arms encircled his broad shoulders in a tip-toe. Their faces were close, separated only by a few centimeters.

"Ready for our date, Captain?" She whispered to him. Mischievously she took a step back as he leaned in towards her.

Instead of leaning forward again, he gently laughed.

"Yes," Steve affirmed.

He held out his hand for her to take as they walked out. She grasped his hand, taking it. It felt warm and secure. They both hopped on Steve's motorcycle, leaving the compound.

Natasha held on tightly to Steve's waist. Slowly she hummed.

"Take my hand, Take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... who asked who?


End file.
